When I meet Her
by Kagane Mikasa-san05
Summary: Piko Utatane, laki-laki yang selalu bersikap dingin terhadap semua orang, namun...semuanya berubah...ketika gadis itu datang...


Mikasa kembali dengan sebuah fic. baru~

tenang, ini one shoot kok, bukan multichapter

jadi...langsung aja

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, OOC, OOT, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Normal POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, namun sedikit berawan, laki-laki berambut perak ini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan bahkan sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya, Sakura High School. Berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuju dapur.

"selamat pagi Piko". Ucap seorang gadis berambut putih pendek, Yan He Utatane, yang tak lain adalah ibu dari laki-laki yang bernama Piko itu.

"selamat pagi bu". Ucap laki-laki yang bernama Piko itu dengan nada datar

"sarapan dulu...". ucap Yan He, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Piko

Piko hanya duduk sesaat di meja makan itu, kemudian bangkit lagi dengan sikap malas.

"tidak perlu bu, aku sudah kenyang, aku berangkat". Ucap Piko, kemudian pergi menuju pintu rumah

Kemudian Piko memakai sepatu dan kaos kakinya dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju sekolah, dengan langkah malas, untuk apa dia sekolah? Teman saja tidak punya?

Yak sebelumnya, perkenalkan...namanya Piko Utatane, seorang laki-laki berambut perak pendek dengan ahoge berbentu huruf 'P', bersekolah di Sakura High School, berprestasi tinggi...namun...dia tak memiliki teman.

Yap, di sekolah Piko selalu saja bersikap dingin terhadap siapa saja yang melewatinya, yang menyebabkan...dia tak memiliki teman, tapi...bukankah sikap itu menunjukkan bahwa dia kesepian? Ahh...sudah, lupakan, lagipula...Piko tak terlalu mementingkan hal itu kok.

Setelah sampai di sekolahnya, Piko hanya oleh banyak siswi, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun Piko membalasnya dengan deathglare mematikannya.

Dan setelah sampai dikelas, Piko pun meletakkan tasnya dan pergi ke tempat favoritnya, yaitu taman sekolah yang terdapat di pojok sekolah, yah...Piko biasa merenung diri di bawah pohon apel dan beberapa bunga matahari disana.

Dan sesudah sampai di taman sekolah, Piko langsung terduduk, menekuk lututnya, dan menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian...dia...tertidur...

* * *

5 menit kemudian...

"nee...bangun...bangun...". ucap seorang gadis, Piko mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap gadis itu

"apa?". Seperti biasa, Piko menunjukkan sifat dinginnya

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tulus, gadis itu memiliki mata berwarna biru shappire dan berambut honney blonde sebahu dengan baju berwarna putih polos berenda tak berlengan.

"kau masih disini?". Ucap gadis itu, dia seperti tak takut dengan ekspresi dinginnya

"lalu memangnya kenapa? Lalu...bocah darimana kau? Kenapa tidak memakai seragam Sakura High School?". Ucap Piko, masih tetap dingin dan ketus

Gadis blonde itu terdiam, kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"hem...entahlah, tapi aku tinggal disini kok~". Ucap gadis itu lagi, dengan senyuman yang menurut Piko sedikit...manis.

"hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu". Ucap Piko masih dingin

Iris biru sahppire Gadis itu menerjap, tersenyum bodoh? Gadis itu tidak tersenyum bodoh, dia hanya tersenyum...tak lebih.

"oke...maaf, sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku...Rin Kagamine". Ucap gadis itu, yang telah di ketahui namanya adalah Rin

"hem". Piko masih menghiarukan

Rin menghela nafas, Piko terlalu keras kepala, namun itu tidak akan menggoyahkan niatnya yang sebenarnya, 'membuat Piko menjadi laki-laki baik dan ramah' itu saja.

Mau tahu siapa Rin sebenarnya? Hmm...kita kuak saja nanti di bagian akhir.

"siapa...nama...mu?". tanya Rin sedikit terbata, sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu

Piko mulai menyerah, gadis itu...sama sekali tak mau menyerah, sangat ingin mengetahui diri Piko, kemudian Piko menghela nafas.

"baiklah baiklah! Namaku Utatane Piko, kelas 8-10, kau puas sekarang!?". Ucap Piko mulai ketus

"hihihi...sebenarnya belum, aku ingin kau berteman denganku". Jawab Rin, juga disertai dengan senyumannya yang semanis gula itu

Piko hanya menatap gadis yang bernama Rin itu dnegan tatapan malas.

"berteman dengan makhluk gaje yang tiba-tiba datang sepertimu? Takkan pernah!". Ucap Piko dingin, kata-katanya sangat tajam

"hiks...jahat...HU-HUWAAAA!". Dan Rin kini menangis...

Piko kini mulai menatap Rin, dia menangis? Oh...ayolah, Piko sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuatnya menangis...

"he-hei! Jangan menangis!". Ucap Piko mencoba membuat Rin tak menangis

"HUWAAAAA!". Tangisan Rin kini bertambah kencang, dan mungkin saja orang-orang disekitar taman sekolah itu mendengarnya

Piko semakin kesal, kemudian dipeluknya gadis itu, dia tidak tahu...secara tak sadar dia memeluk gadis itu.

"jangan menangis...dasar cengeng!". Ucap Piko sambil memegang pucuk kepala Rin

"Pi-Piko...". tangisan Rin terhenti

Kemudian Piko melepaskan pelukannya, ini membuat mereka saling bertatapan, mata Rin menerjap, air mata masih berlinan di iris shappire Rin, sedangkan iris tosca dan shappire milik Piko menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"sudah berhenti?". Tanya Piko, nada bicaranya masih saja datar

Rin terdiam, menatap wajah Piko dengan tatapan heran, kemudian kembali tersenyum, dan memeluk Piko lagi.

"un! Arigatou!". Ucap Rin berubah bahagia, dan memeluk Piko erat-erat

Piko hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, kemudian mengelus punggung Rin.

Sepertinya...Rin mulai meluluhkan hati beku Piko.

* * *

Beberapa Hari Kemudian

"Nee...Piko, kau bawa apa?". Tanya Rin

"seperti biasa, cupcake jeruk dengan minyak biji bunga matahari". Ucap Piko sambil tersenyum

Dan seperti yang dilihat, semenjak mereka bertemu saat itu, sifat Piko yang dingin dan datar itu perlahan mulai berubah menjadi sedikit ramah, yah...walau sifat itu hanya di tunjukkan kepada Rin saja...

"wah~aku minta!". Ucap Rin senang

"tentu, ini". Ucap Piko sambil menyerahkan satu cupcake jeruk itu

Tapi...bersama itu...tak selalu selamanya kan? Di balik pertemuan...pasti ada perpisahan...inilah yang akan diarasakan oleh Rin dan Piko nanti.

* * *

Di ruang kepala sekolah

"bagaimana Kouchou-sama, apakah kita harus melakukannya?". Ucap seorang sensei berambut Pink, Megurine Luka

"ya...tentu saja Luka, kita akan melakukannya, lagipula...kita kekurangan kelas, jadi kita harus membangun gedung kelas baru...di taman sekolah itu". Ucap sang kouchou, Hatsune Miku

"baiklah...Kouchou-sama". Ucap Luka sambil mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah tersebut

Setelah Luka meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah itu, Miku menyeringai.

"kita lihat Rin...kau takkan pernah punya tempat tinggal lagi...". ucap Miku sambil menanda tangani beberapa surat, kemudian mengambil ponselnya, dan memencet sesuatu

PIP

"halo? Ini saya Hatsune Miku, kepala sekolah Sakura High School, emm begini, saya ingin membangun gedung baru...apakah bisa? Oh iya baiklah, anda tolong siapkan bahan-bahannya biar sisanya saya yang urus, baiklah...terima kasih". Miku pun menutup telponnya

Setelah itu, Miku hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya...

* * *

Dan setelah Miku memutuskan seperti itu ditaman sekolah sekarang dipasang sebuah papan pengumuman, yang membuat mata Piko terbelalak. Papan pengumuman itu...bertuliskan...

**Pada tanggal 27 Desember nanti, taman ini akan di ratakan, Yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk pembangunan gedung baru, Mohon di maklumi berita mengejutkan ini, terima kasih.**

**Kepala Sekolah**

**Hatsune Miku**

Piko tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca itu, taman ini akan diratakan? Lalu Rin akan tinggal dimana? Itulah yang di pikirkan Piko sekarang, dan di pojok taman dekat bunga matahari-eeh!? Tunggu, bunga mataharinya...dipangkas? dan disana terlihat Rin, yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya meringkuk, dan sepertinya...Rin menangis.

Piko mendatangi sosok itu, menatap Rin dengan tatapan prihatin, dan saat Piko mau menyentuh punggungnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

PUNGGUNG RIN MENJADI TEMBUS PANDANG...

Piko kembali membelalakkan matanya, sebenarnya...makhluk apakah Rin ini?

"Ri-Rin?". Ucap Piko tak percaya

Rin mendongakkan kepalanya, mata Rin sembab, matanya sayu...Rin terlihat seperti menangis satu malam penuh, kemudian Rin menghapus air matanya. Dan berdiri, menatap Piko dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan.

"Piko...aku ingin mengakui sesuatu...". ucap Rin, sesekali dia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya

Piko terdiam, dan menunggu kelanjutan Rin berbicara.

"aku...sebenarnya adalah...roh dari bunga matahari itu...hiks...dan kau tahu kan? Jika bunga matahari itu mati...maka aku akan menghilang". Ucap Rin tersenyum, namun air mata masih mengalir begitu deras dan jelas di mata Piko

DEG

Entah kenapa setelah Rin mengatakan hal itu, dada Piko menjadi sangat sakit, tidak...dia tak mau berpisah dengan Rin...

Piko tertunduk, dan dibawah tempat Piko terpijak, ada dua tetes air, yang tak lain adalah air mata Piko, yah...baru kali ini Piko menangis untuk orang lain...bahkan menangis untuk orang tuanya juga jarang.

"hiks...hiks...Rin...". ucap Piko lemah

GREB

Piko memeluk sosok Rin, sosok Rin mulai menghilang, bagaikan lampu yang akan mati, seperti itulah Rin sekarang.

"Pi-Piko...kumohon...jangan menangis...ini bukan perpisahan...dan aku minta...setelah aku menghilang...aku ingin Piko bersikap baik kepada semua orang...". ucap Rin menggantung

Piko melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Rin dalam-dalam

"bukan...perpisahan?". ucap Piko tak mengerti

"iya...karena, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali...jadi...tidak usah menangis...hiks...". ucap Rin

Piko mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Rin, dan kini mereka semakin dekat dan...

Mereka berciuman, namun...setelah bibir mereka saling menyentuh sesaat, sosok Rin langsung menghilang menjadi cahaya...

Dan Piko menangis sejadi-jadinya di tempat itu...

"_daisuki..._Rin...". gumam Piko

* * *

2 bulan kemudian

Kini...taman sekolah itu sudah menjadi gedung kelas, dan Piko kini menempatinya. Sebenarnya...Piko masih sedih akibat kejadian 2 bulan lalu, tapi...

"ohayou Piko". Ucap Gumi, dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya

"oh, ohayou...Gumi". balas Piko, bukan nada dingin dan wajah datar lagi yang ditunjukkan Piko, namun wajah penuh senyum dan sikap ramahlah yang kini menghiasi diri Piko

Gumi pun pergi meninggalkan Piko sendirian, Piko menatap jendela luar, dan mengingat-ngingat masa-masanya bersama gadis yang bernama Rin, yang mampu merubah sikapnya kini.

'sebenarnya...aku benci gedung ini'. Batin Piko

Piko menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya kembali...

'tapi, jika takdir berkata lain...yah apa boleh buat?'. Batin Piko

Piko hanya duduk di bangkunya, namun...ketika bel masuk berbunyi, semua murid pada heboh memasuki kelas, dan Piko mendengar pembicaraan anak laki-laki yang ada di belakangnya.

"katanya...ada murid baru, cewek lagi". ucap cowok A

"moga-moga aja kawaii, bisa jadi gebetanku tuh!". Lanjut cowok B

Tak lama setelah itu, sensei masuk dengan seorang gadis yang sangat Piko kenal...

"anak-anak, perkenalkan...dia adalah Rin Kagamine...pindahan dari Nishihima Town...". ucap sensei itu

Mata Piko terbelalak, dia...Rin?

Dan gadis itu menatap Piko dengan senyuman yang selama 2 bulan ini tak Piko lihat, kemudian bibir Rin muali membentuk kata-kata, namun suaranya tak keluar..yaitu...

_'aku kembali...Piko...'_

* * *

**SELESAI**

* * *

yo...kembali bersama Mikasa

oke, Mikasa gak maksa kalian review...

ASAL JANGAN FLAME

baiklah...sampai jumpa~


End file.
